Many outboard engines are steered remotely from a watercraft's helm using a steering wheel, for example, and the user's steering input is transmitted to the steering assembly typically including a hydraulic actuator arrangement. The outboard engine is mounted on the transom of the watercraft and the actuator which actuates the outboard engine for steering is mounted on the swivel bracket connected to the transom and rotates the outboard engine around an axis of rotation of the swivel bracket.
It is sometimes desired to have multiple engines be connected to the watercraft. When two or more outboard engines are connected to a watercraft, the outboard engines are sometimes tied together by a tie-bar to synchronize the steering and for enabling both outboard engines to be steered using a single steering actuator. The tie-bar is typically pivotally connected via rod ends to the swivel bracket at a distance from its axis of rotation. The outboard engine is mounted to the swivel bracket via vibration isolation elements so that the vibrations of the engine are not transmitted to the watercraft. However, this introduces slack into the system due to the vibration isolation mounts connecting the swivel bracket to the engine which can reduce the precision and response of the steering system.
In racing and other high performance situations, it is known to attach steering brackets directly to the rear of the engine, thereby eliminating the slack caused by the swivel bracket's vibration isolation elements. However, such existing systems typically require disassembly of the engine's power head and/or significant alterations to the engine's cowling, both of which can seriously compromise the outboard engine's integrity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a steering mounting system which responds to the steering controls with less slack and more precision.